War
by artemishuntress88
Summary: Artemis is not a normal ninja as she made a deal with Death. After being gone from Leaf for a long time, she is returning and hoping to be accepted back by friends and a certain ninja.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Naruto or War from Jackie Kessler**.

Artemis sighed as her brown eyes scanned the area. Training for the day was a game of hide and sneak. The young shinobis job was to stay hidden while another would try to find them. They were failing horribly. She wasn't much better as her mind drifted to the trip to the Leaf village. She did not leave her home village on a good note. Her last encounter with a certain silver head ninja was not what she wanted. He had a leaned, muscled body built from years of training. A blush crept on her cheeks.

She scowled at herself as before pulling her mask over her face. The mask was white with red and black strips. While the Leaf ANBU's mask were animals, Storm village's resembled demons. Her shinobi were as deadly as a lightning strike, quick to strike. None were left after a storm village ninja finished an assignment. Storm village was new and were making alliances with fellow villages. They allied with Sand and their Kage's eyes moved to Leaf. She knew Leaf and Sand were allies, and Storm village needed more allies. She told her Kage that a war was on the horizon. She could hear the war hounds howling out in her dreams. Artemis's eyes went black before she landed on the ground, to bring the trainees together to brief them on the exercise.

Artemis packed her bag and made sure her neighbor would watch her apartment. Artemis would stay in the back of the envoy to insure that none would try to attack them from behind. She kept trying to get out of the trip but their kage would not allow her. He said he needed his "best" to prove that Lear that they could be a strong allies. Her thoughts strayed to the last war. Her teammates were killed and she was captured by Stone. It was during the torture she made a deal with Death. In exchange to her living she would become his instrument as War. Her job was to ensure that there was conflict. Death had given her a white box that became a broad sword that shifted into a more suitable katana for her. She had the ability to start wars, conflict, and chaos but had stopped when she left Leaf to start over. She could still sense when a conflict was coming and saved a few of her friends from some bar fights.

She did miss her friends from Leaf but she sensed if she stayed then a new conflict would come. Even after she left there was a conflict. The nine tails attacked the village. Now she had to face her friends and answer for her leaving. Gai would be understanding but she could already feel the cold shoulders. She hoped her friends would be accepting.

She remembered the last time she was in the village. It was with Kakashi. Clothes had been thrown across the room and bare skin touched with no rush. She got up early the next morning, kissed him on the lips and left as the sky was turning pink. She remembered his strong arms wrapped around her as he lifted her up against the wall with her wrapping her legs around the waist.

"Still a daydreamer on the job." Artemis nearly jumped when she heard Chuu behind her. He chuckled as she glared at him. Chuu was 6 feet 4 inches with black hair and sea green eyes. "Are the others ready?" Artemis asked without saying anything about his comment. "Yes, we are ready to go." Artemis looked at Chuu and gave the order to head out of the village and back to where her heart was.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: same as before, I own nothing but my character Artemis**

Artemis could see the Leaf gates looming in the distance. She dreaded going back to Leaf, fearing what would occur when she arrived there. She stopped suddenly, her foot hesitating to go down. "Just put one foot in front of the other." Her fellow shinobi, Saiko, encouraged. Artemis glared, "You are not the one who suddenly left. Leaf are not receptive of deserters." Saiki had blonde hair and green eyes, and stood nearly as tall as Chuu. "I'm sure they would be forgiving if you told them why you left." Saiko and Chuu were part of the secret ops along with Artemis. The secret ops group was small but were deadly, and were composed of equal number of males and females. Females were there to seduce and kill the target while the males were attacking directly. Chuu worked in a warlord's house for a few months before he took out the warlord. Chuu liked to draw his out, so that he would have something to do. Artemis was one of the three girls with the envoy. Ai, Kae, and Tamao were the three women, but did not know them well as she preferred to keep away from the cat fighting that would often happen between the three. They hated each other but were the best to represent the females of the secret ops.

Artemis took a deep breath and kept on walking, her eyes on the lookout for any of Leaf's shinobi or ANBU. Artemis carried her katana and a dagger. She took out the dagger and shifted in from hand to hand. "There are a few shinobi in the trees to the left and the right." Artemis said softly to Chuu. "Should we make our welcome party's presence known to us." Artemis smirked as she moved to the left and Chuu to the right. She appeared behind the dog masked ninja and swiftly swiped the legs out from under the ninja. The ninja caught himself while throwing stars at Artemis. She easily dodged the stars and grinned as her dagger nicked the mask of the ninja. " And here I thought the welcome party was to be welcoming and not a show of aggression." Artemis said with a grin. "The Hokage Tsunade is waiting for you." The voice replied. "Show the way." Artemis replied before heading back to the envoy. Chuu appeared at her side. "What a welcome we get."

The envoy arrived at the gates and a signal was given. The gates creaked open. Artemis took a deep breath and went through the gates. The dog-faced mask appeared in front of the envoy and was told that they would first be taken to where they would reside. Artemis did not recognize anyone as they moved through the streets. Their rooms were small but adequate for their needs while staying at the village. They had a meeting with the Hokage in the evening and had the afternoon to settle in and look around the village. Artemis and Chuu decide to practice sparring before the headed to the meeting. Artemis went to her favorite spot. It was a small meadow that was hidden. Artemis arrived before Chuu and began to stretch. She heard a loud voice that echoed. She looked and saw a young man with blonde hair and blue eyes. "Are you so loud all the time." Artemis asked. The boy quickly turned around, "Who are you." The young man asked loudly. "I am Artemis, a shinobi of the Storm village." The boy eyed her up and down. "Does the Hokage know you are here?" Artemis tilted her head, "And you are?" " Naruto Uzumaki." Artemis recognized the name as the boy who held the nine-tails inside himself. "Hello, Naruto. I was once of Leaf village before going to Storm Village." Naruto's eyes glazed over before looking wide-eyed. "Kurama says that you are War." "Yes, I once was." Artemis looked the boy over before asking why he was here. "I was practicing my jutsu." "Are you not late for a meeting?" Artemis asked not knowing if the boy was late for a meeting or not. "Damn, see you later." Naruto disappeared in a poof of smoke.

Artemis breathed a sigh of relief. She hoped the nine-tails would not go into detail about her role as War. She scanned the boy as he stood before her. He leaked the nine-tails chakra. He needed training in the demon arts, and Artemis was unsure if she would be willing to show another the demon arts where the power came quickly and strong. Those who could not control the demon arts often died. She knew the boy to be the son of the fourth hokage and did not wish to see the boy dead. Chuu appeared at her side, "Ready?" "Yeah…" Artemis trailed off before blocking Chuu's attack.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Artemis straightened her uniform before checking in the mirror that her appearance was acceptable. Artemis was 5 foot 6 and had dark brown hair and even darker brown eyes. She was almost tempted to change her uniform but held the temptation in check. She did not even know if Kakashi would be there or even Gai. Artemis had gotten along with Anko but knew she would get the cold shoulder from her. She didn't think Kurenai or Asuma would give her the cold shoulder, but she hoped they would be welcoming. Artemis pulled her mask that was reflective of Hachiman, the god of war and the divine protector of Japan.

She wanted to keep her face hidden until she could speak to Tsunade and spoke to her father. Her father was the famous author, Jiraiya. Her father and mother were never married, and was a product of a one night stand. Her mother made sure that Jiraiya knew he had a child. Jiraiya gave child support and Jiraiya was more careful in the future with his late night encounters. Artemis sought out her father to find out who he was. She was surprised when she met him but after finding out the book series he wrote, she was not surprised that she was born out of wedlock. When she decided to see what exactly her father wrote, she blushed furiously. They had a friendly relationship and she would often seek his advice when she was in need of it. She had not spoken or sent letters to him. She knew he was in town, probably peeking into bathhouses. She found out that he was training Naruto. She would go see him after she saw Tsunade.

Artemis waited outside the door of the Hokage as the leaders of both villages discussed an alliance. There was some talk about a friendly spar matches between the two villages. She nearly fell over when she saw Gai and Kakashi both heading her way. She knew they could not see her face but they would recognize her. "Stay here." Artemis told a shinobi and disappeared out the nearest window. She breathed a sigh of relief and breathed in the cool air. The sky was turning purple as the night was coming. She was planning on sitting on the roof of their housing and take in the sky and contemplate how best to handle seeing everyone. She looked down as she heard the voices of the Storm village leaders as they were leaving the building. She could see Tsunade was still in her office. She went in back through the window and appeared in front of the door. Artemis knocked on the door and waited. "Come in." Artemis came into the door to see a surprised look on Tsunade's face as she pulled back her mask. "Artemis." "Hi, Aunt Tsunade." Artemis replied. Tsunade templed her fingers. "I assume your father or any others do not know you are here." "No," she replied "I wanted to see you first before seeing the others." Tsunade looked at her critically. "Your father will want an explanation and don't expect a friendly reception." "I did not expect one as I left without telling anyone." "I will also assume that Gai and Kakashi did not see you." Artemis shook her head no. "Your father is at his home. Go see him first." With that dismissal, Artemis disappeared and headed towards her father's home by rooftop in order to avoid seeing anyone.

Artemis appeared in front of Jiraiya's home and knocked on the door. Jiraiya opened the door, nodded, and held the door open for her. "Father." "Artemis" Artemis looked down at her feet. He took his index finger and lifted her chin. "Welcome home, let us talk." Jiraiya gave her some tea and Artemis took a seat in a chair and tucked her feet under her. She began to explain first what happened during the stone war and her role as War. Jiraiya sat silently for once and listened to the story. She ended with her joining Storm village and working with the secret ops program. "I am glad you have returned. Have you seen anyone else?" Jiraiya asked. Artemis shook her head, "Just Tsunade. I avoided the others earlier but will probably have to answer to questions tomorrow." "Good, go home and get some rest." Jiraiya ordered as he showed her out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**I do not own anything**

Artemis arrived back at her Leaf apartment and sat on the roof. She breathed in the cool air and leaned back to look at the stars. She changed into a tank top and a pair of soft shorts. Her thoughts went to her former lover and fellow shinobi, Kakashi. They were always at odds at what should be done and how it should it be done. Until it blew up, and both ended in Kakashi's bed making love. Neither moved away from the bed for an entire day. She sighed as she remembered his lips kissing her collar bone and her lips. She debated leaving just because he become her anchor when War wanted to take over and cause war to erupt again. War was always whispering in the back of her mind to go and whisper war on those who were considering going to war. She did not start the last great war, but as War she caused havoc and death in her footsteps. War whispered in her head "Fear is sweat, but terror is addictive." She silently agreed but push War to the back of her mind. Gai had not change. She could hear him challenging Kakashi and Kakashi agreeing reluctantly to whatever Gai wanted to challenge him on. She could see Kakashi rolling his eyes and beating Gai. Why Gai kept this up into adulthold was beyond her.

Kakashi looked the same. One eye covered and his lower face covered. She knew why he kept his face covered. If girls knew how handsome he was, he would never be able to fight because all the girls would be fighting over him. He changed after the third great war. He put being a teammate at the forefront of his beliefs. While once he considered not following the mission as trash, he now no longer allowed teammates to fall. She found out that he actually passed the team that included Naruto and two others. One had left Leaf to be with Orochimaru.

Artemis never trusted Orochimaru as he smelled of death and rot, atleast to her. He turned to be a traitor to leaf as he was experimenting on ninjas. She knew Anko followed him faithfully until the truth about him came out. War agreed that he needed taken care of, but Artemis would leave it to others to do. Artemis thoughts shuffled through the different conflicts Leaf has gone through and was relieved it was not an act of War. Yet she knew the war that was coming was not normal but more of the supernatural nature. She needed to teach Naruto the demon arts as he had nine-tails in him and demon chakra was mixing with his own human chakra. If Artemis was right the war that was coming would need Naruto to have the ability to control his demon chakra and be able to use it to defeat those who wished to destroy Leaf.

Artemis stomach growled and decided to get some ramen. She leaped off the roof and landed softly on the ground. She wasn't in the mood to fix anything and decided to go to the ramen stand she saw on her way in. When she arrived she was surprised to see Naruto eating his third bowl. She slid on a stool and ordered some ramen. Naruto nearly fell off his stool when he saw her, "It's you!" Artemis cocked her head. "Yes and you are Naruto correct?" "Yes I am Naruto and I am going to be hokage one day." He exclaimed. "Want to know a secret Naruto?" Artemis asked. "Yeah!" Artemis leaned over to him. "Not if you do not get your demon chakra under control." "How did-" "It's leaking and if you don't know the demon arts you will never be able to control it. I can show you how to control your demon chakra but only if you follow what I say. Can you do that?" Artemis asked. He gave a big nod of his head. "Good, if you want to learn meet me here at 9 AM to begin." "Okay!" Naruto agreed with a thumbs up. Artemis chuckled as Naruto left heading to his home.

Artemis sighed in relief that at least she could manage the young one's demon chakra. She learned from the Conqueror how to handle her own demon chakra. Tomorrow would be a test of how much Naruto was willing to listen and be willing to better control the demon arts. She paid for her food and headed back to her apartment. Tomorrow may be Naruto's testing day but it would also be her testing day to see if she was welcomed by her former friends.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Artemis looked over her appearance once more. It was 8:30 AM and was planning on meeting Naruto at 9. She was dressed in her green vest and black shirt. Her Storm headband kept her hair out of her face. She picked up her masked and set it back down. She would be Artemis today and face her former friends. She existed her room, seeing a bare chested Chuu stretching. "Morning, Chuu. Put some clothes on." Artemis replied smartly while Chuu attempted to throw a shoe at her. Artemis dodged the shoe and jumped of the 2nd floor balcony and landed with a soft thud. As she walked towards the ramen stand, she could hear the whispers trailing behind her. She ignored them but wish she had put it on. She saw Naruto standing there in black and orange. Artemis called on her demon chakra to wrap around her and make her invisible to those who were around there. She walked up close to Naruto before appearing before him, releasing the demon magic. Naruto jumped in surprise. "Hey!" Artemis looked at Naruto in approval. "So you should up but are you ready to listen to what I have to say." Naruto replied loudly, "Of course I'm ready." Artemis nodded, "Good, now you need to run 20 laps around the village." Naruto was ready to protest. "You want to learn how to control the nine-tails chakra then listen to me." Naruto huffed before taking off at a jog.

Artemis watched him start the run. "You didn't stop by to see me." Artemis turned around to see the person the voice came from. She turned around to see Guy in all his big eyebrows, bowl cut hairstyle that he has kept since he was a young child. "Guy, I didn't see anyone but the Hokage and my father." He eyed her up and down. "You have changed." "You haven't changed." Artemis replied. Next thing she knew she was lifted up when arms wrapped around her waist and lifted her up in a squeeze. "It's good to see you Guy." When he put her down he said solemnly, "You have a lot of explaining to do to a lot of people." Artemis nodded and replied "I know, I will explain to everyone at once." "Good we will meet at 6 for dinner." Guy replied before he disappeared. Artemis stood there and blinked. She had thought she would have a few days before seeing everyone. Artemis shook her head and began her rounds of the village before acting as guard for the next leaders meeting.

Artemis escorted her leaders back to their rooms before she was intercepted by Guy. "I'm not going to let you get away from this. Many people were upset when you left without a goodbye." "I know and I promised to explain." Artemis replied before Guy stood beside her. "We are meeting at the bar, Thirteen Stop. Anko, Kurenai, Asuma, and Kakashi will be there." Artemis halted,"Kakashi will be there. Does he know it is me?" "No, just that an old friend has come into town." Guy replied. "I don't know if I can do this." Guy stopped and turned to face her. "If he means anything to you, you will give him an explanation." "But what if-" "No what ifs, just do." Artemis looked at Guy, "You know you are an amazing friend Guy." "Of course!" Guy gave the good guy pose. Artemis shook her head slowly and kissed him on the cheek. Guy blushed and the two headed to the Thirteen Stop.

When Artemis entered the bar behind guy. She could hear the music playing softly and beer orders being put. She let Guy order the drinks as she headed to where her friends were. They were talking to each other when Asuma saw Artemis. He had a cigarette in his mouth, "I'll be damned." The others looked up and saw Artemis. Suddenly the room blew up with questions and exclamations. "How are you?" "How dare you come here!" "Silence, she will explain everything." Guy said loudly. Artemis eyes trailed over the group and fell on the last member to enter the bar, Kakashi. Kakashi moved to leave when Guy ran over and dragged him to the table, whispering to him. Artemis felt her face turn red and coughed slightly. "I can explain why I left but it will take some time. So if you want to know then stay, if not then you can leave." No one made a move to leave, and Artemis sat on a stool before she began to start her story.

Author's note: sorry for short chapter, a longer one on Artemis's story will be the next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, just my character Artemis. Looking for a beta reader for the story**

Artemis and her teammates shunpo across the forest. Artemis was the caboose while Aki was in front of her and Masa lead the team. She knew a Stone team was hot on their trail. The Stone team believed that had her team some intel but her team was the decoy team. When she was first told of their mission, she knew they would get into conflict immediately. Their sensi was in the hospital recovering from a heavy hit by a jutsu in an earlier battle with other Jounin. She sensed Aki and Masa were both getting tired along with her, but they had to keep moving in order for the other team to get the intel back into camp. A kaiken flew through the air and grazed Masa's shoulder. "Gah!" he grunted and put his hand on the wound that started bleeding. Aki nearly tripped over Masa as he slowed down. Artemis went to Masa's side. "We need a place to hide and wait till they come then take them by surprise." Aki said as he looked at Masa's wound. "We don't have much time." Masa replied as the blood seeped through his fingertips. "Let's split up and keep to the high tops of the trees." Artemis answered Aki's suggestion. "Hai." They replied. All three shunpo to a tree top and waited for the Stone ninjas to come by. Unknown to them there was another Stone team that was waiting for them to come by.

One appeared behind Masa and slit his throat with his kaiken. "Masa!" Aki yelled as he was attacked from behind. The Stone ninja moved to knock Aki's legs out from under him. Aki caught himself and took out his kaiken and slashed at the ninja, spraying blood from a belly wound. Two shuriken hit Aki in the back before Artemis could get to him. Artemis caught Aki before he fell to the ground. "Get…o-out of here." Aki said as blood dripped from his mouth. "I'll return for you and Masa, I promise." Artemis whispered before getting up. Yet as she got up she saw she was surrounded by four Stone ninjas. Artemis took a deep breath before going after the ninja on her front right. She was able to take him down but froze when a jutsu held her in place. She looked down at the ground to notice she was in a strange symbol and she couldn't move. Masa and Aki were the last thing she saw before being knocked in the head.

When Artemis woke up she was strapped to a table. She tried moving out of her restraints but was unable to do so. "You are a very interesting young ninja." A man with white hair and glasses peered down to her. He was holding a clipboard. "We found no intel on you so we assume the knowledge is in your head. It is too bad that the other two ninjas were killed but boys will be boys and kill the opponent without thinking of what the ninja might know." Artemis kept her mouth shut waiting for what was to come. "First we are going to test your endurance then see if you have anything to offer." The man put down the clipboard and picked up a knife. "Young ninjas are easier to break than the older ones." He began to sharpen the blade. "Let us see how well you hold out, shall we." The man put the blade against her skin and slid it across her skin softly causing blood to well up. Artemis bit down on her lip as the pain worked its up her body. "Not easily broken I see, let us find out." Artemis bit threw her lip as the experimentation on her endurance went on. Artemis moved in and out of consciousness as the blade slid across her skin. She finally unconscious after the last deep cut across her stomach.

Artemis opened her eyes to find herself in a forest. "How easily mortals are killed." Came a deep voice from within the forest. "Who are you, show yourself." Artemis called out. Artemis gasped out loud as a Shinigami appeared before you. "Have you come for me?" Artemis asked the death god. He was dressed in white robes with long white hair, red horns, and glowing yellow eyes. "That depends." He answered "If you are willing to live, you may live but there is a price to pay." Artemis frowned and replied, "What is it?" "You become my servant and act as War." In his hands was a white box. "You may live only as War, and do as I order." Artemis looked at the white box and thought how innocent it looked. "What is in the box." "Your tool to bring war to earth." Artemis weighed her options. She wanted to live but knew that by taking the box she would become something other than a mere mortal. "I accept." Artemis said as strongly as she could. She feared what she would become but feared death more. The Shinigami held the box out to her. Artemis stepped closer and but her fingers on the side of the box. Where ever she touched the area became blood red. The box turned into a broad sword, and suddenly her head was full of voices that called for death, violence, lust, and all that was war. Artemis put her hands up to the head and tried to calm the many voices. "Control." Spoke the Shinigami. Artemis breathed in and out, and pretended to stuff the voices in the box within her mind. The voices quieted to a low rumble. Artemis looked up and saw that the Shinigami was gone. Artemis held the broad sword in her hand and wore armor. Artemis looked at the sword and her armor in wonder. She wished it was smaller and she didn't have the armor on. The broad sword became a katana and her armor disappeared turning into blood red kimono. The kimono was outlined in black around the edges. Artemis knew it was time to wake up and reveal in her new power.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Artemis woke up suddenly. No one was in the lab tent. She pulled at the restraints and noticed they were loose. With all her strength, she pulled up on the restraints and they broke. She sat up and undid the bindings around her feet. She needed to get out of here but in her head was a voice that called for violence. This voice was War. 'Kill them all for what they have done, slaughter them like the pigs that they are.' Artemis wanted them to suffer just as she did. She called her sword to her, and it materialized in her hand. She would go out and show them just who she was.

When she stepped out of the tent she brought the sword down on a shinobi on the left and kicked the one on her right. She quickly spun around and took the head of the shinobi off. 'KILL THEM ALL. SLAUGHTER EACH AND EVERY ONE OF THEM!' The voice echoed in her head and that was exactly what she was going to do. Two shinobi approached her from the front. She slashed the one on the left from his shoulder to his hip, his body sliding into two halves. The other shinobi seeing what happened to his comrade, took out a sword and blocked her first slash. She shifted her stance and took a step back. She ducked to her left as he swing his sword at her. All of the previous's wars knowledge, strategy, and skill came to her. She slid down and side swiped the stone shinobi under his legs. The shinobi was caught by surprise and fell to the ground. Artemis took her sword and slammed it down into the heart of the shinobi. By this time an alarm had been raised. Artemis looked up and noticed she was covered in blood and her sword dripped with the blood of the shinobi she had killed.

Artemis moved to her left to hide behind a tent. She had to get out as quickly as possible. Even though she called out for blood to be shed. She needed to live and get out of the camp. Artemis began to dodge between tents and kept to the shadows. A shinobi jumped out of a tree and landed beside her. A kaiken grazed her shoulder as the shinobi went to attack her with another kaiken on her right side. Artemis ignored the wound and moved towards the right where the shinobi aimed to take her out with his kaiken. She moved quickly putting her back against the shinobi and grabbed his right wrist. She took his weight and flipped him on the ground and took the kaiken from his hand and slit his throat. She was close to the boarder so she shunpo as quickly as she could. She could shouts behind her calling shinobi to return the prisoner. Adrenaline was pumping through her veins so she kept moving. She knew her energy would run out soon. In her mind all she could her was 'kill kill kill slaughter the pigs…' Artemis ignored the voice and focused on keeping up ahead of the Stone shinobi. She sensed her sword was on her back now.

Artemis saw a yellow flash and heard her name being called. She took her sword in her hand and slashed down at the person. The shinobi was quick and dodged the attack. Artemis cursed, "I will slaughter you." Artemis spoke, her eyes turning black. She felt someone come at her from behind. She turned around to give a side kick but her foot was caught. Her energy was failing her. She be damned if died without fighting back. "Artemis calm down. You are within the safety of Leaf shinobi." Said a familiar voice. "I don't think she understands." Another younger voice replied. Artemis glanced at the younger speaker and noticed it was Obito. She looked at who held grabbed her around the waist and saw it was Minato Namikaze. Artemis slumped in his arms. Her energy and adrenaline finally wearing out. "We got you, your safe." Was the last thing she heard and the last thing she saw was Obito, Rin, and Kakashi.

"Well that is how you came to your strange abilities, but why did you leave?" Asuma asked as he lit up a cigarette. Artemis hesitated, but one look at Guy and she knew she should finish telling her story. Her friends deserved that much.

**Authors Note: Sorry this is so short, I have a bit of writers block and want to make the next chapter really good. Please review**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Artemis moved in between people. The music in the club was booming in the background. She managed to carry three drinks in her hand. Asuma, Anko, and Kurenai already had drinks and were sitting at a booth. She sat down one drink in front of Guy and another in front of Kakashi before sitting her drink down and sliding into the booth. Artemis looked at each of her friends trying to memorize their faces because she may never see them again. The hounds of war were keeping her from having any good sleep. She knew as War she attracted violence and bloodshed. Her face fell upon her lover, Kakashi. They had managed to keep their relationship on the down low. She knew the others suspected and she knew Guy was aware as she had confided in him to find out things about Kakashi.

"This is my favorite song!" yelled Anko as she grabbed Artemis's hand. Artemis began to swing her hips to the beat, trying to forget that she would be leaving Leaf soon. She felt two strong hands settle around her waist and pull her clothes. "You shouldn't dance like that in front of everyone, they might get the impression that you are single." Kakashi whispered in her ear. Artemis felt a shiver run down her spine. She moved her hips, grinding against him. "They all think that unless this is you showing that we are together." Artemis replied with a smirk on her lips. She could feel his erection pushing against his black pants. Artemis was not planning on going home alone tonight and she thought Kakashi wasn't about to let her go home alone. As they moved on the dance floor, she heard cat calls and yells. They were close to a wall and Kakashi pushed her gently against the wall, pulled down his mask, and kissed her on the lips. Artemis began to kiss him back eagerly. She heard him moan as they deepened the kiss. His hands ran down her sides and pulled her closer to him. Artemis moaned softly as their tongues battle for dominance. "Kakashi has one another, getting Artemis before I could sweep her off her feet." Called out Guy as he came up to them. They broke apart and Kakashi put his mask back on. She wished he didn't wear it as he looked so handsome without it, but she knew also he didn't want to deal with girls fawning over him.

"You know you are my favorite shinobi." Artemis replied to Guy as she put a hand on his chest and a quick peck on his cheek. Guy blushed as red as a tomato. Artemis walked back to the table as she blushed as Anko made comments of Kakashi/Artemis babies. Kurenai gave her a big smile, and Asuma patted Kakashi on the back. Her eyes found Kakashi and there was a sparkle. They sat around the table sipping on their drinks and chatted about the latest gossip. Anko pulled both her and Kurenai onto the dance floor several times. They had several more drinks. Artemis felt a bit tipsy as she finished her third drink. She frowned softly as it usually didn't take three drinks to make her tipsy and figured the bar tender was making them stronger. Guy was berating Kakashi for failing another three students. Artemis leaned back and wondered if Kakashi will give anyone a break from his test. Artemis never had students to test as she was best at working on her own. She had been doing some hard assignments. She often came back exhausted as she was fighting not only the enemy but her own instinct of being War. After the War, she had vowed not to let her bloodlust and need to cause war bring harm to her village. Leaf has suffered damage from the great war and also the attack of nine-tails. She was on assignment when the nine-tails attacked. The death of Minato hit her hard because he had supported her when she took on the mantel of War during the battles. He encouraged her to accept it and use it for the good of the village. When she returned from her assignment and found out about his death, she asked for a harder assignment that required bloodshed. None of the targets survived the attack and her bloodlust was barely sated.

She stood up from the table and motioned her head towards the door. Kakashi stood up. "Where are you two going?"Anko asked. "Ah the vigor of youth." Guy called out. "Night all." Artemis replied as Kakashi nodded in assent. Artemis and Kakashi walked through the village, heading towards Kakashi's apartment where there be more privacy and less questions. They barely got to the door when Artemis pulled Kakashi's mask down and kissed him fiercely on the lips. Kakashi pushed her against the closed door and lifted Artemis up. Artemis wrapped her legs around his waist. Kakashi managed to get them through the door and towards the bedroom. Artemis kissed down Kakashi's jaw. When the got to the bedroom, they hastily removed their clothes. Artemis felt Kakashi's lean body against her as she laid on her back on the bed. Kakashi began to kiss down her chest and her stomach. Artemis moaned in pleasure. Kakashi moved back up taking a nipple in his mouth and began to suck. Artemis arched her back in pleasure as he moved to suck the other nipple. "No more playing." Artemis said as he teased her. When he penetrated her she, arched in pleasure and soon the two were moving in sync. Both needed the release of pleasure. Artemis felt her orgasm coming closer, and from the moans from Kakashi she knew he was close too. Artemis called out Kakashi's name as she rode the waves of her orgasm. "Artemis!" Kakashi called out as he ejaculated inside her. Kakashi laid down on the bed and Artemis laid her head on her chest. No sounds but their heavy breathing. Artemis let her eyes close to sleep.

Artemis stood in a field in a field that was littered with bodies. People moaning in pain and organs laying on the ground. Artemis moved a step and the ground made a squishing sound. She looked down to see blood covered the grass. "Artemis." The Shinigami that made her War said her name. "What is this." Artemis asked. "This is what is going to come unless you act as War and do your job." He replied. "I promised never to be war again while at Leaf." "Then you must leave Leaf unless you wish your village to be a field of bodies and blood. You were warned once and this is the last warning." The Shinigami said before disappearing. The last thing Artemis heard were howls of the war hounds. Artemis sat up quickly, soaked with sweat. To her relief, Kakashi was still asleep. Artemis slipped from the covers and put her clothes back on. She went over to Kakashi and kissed him on the lips softly, saying "I love you." Artemis looked back once more before leaving the apartment.

At Artemis's apartment, she began putting things into her pack. She put food, extra clothes, and anything else that would be essential until she figured where she was going to go. She could no longer stay at Leaf or she risk the nightmare coming true. Artemis slung the backpack around her shoulders. She set down her Leaf headband on the bed stand. Artemis looked around her apartment. She didn't leave a note as she wasn't planning on coming back, her thoughts straying to what would happen to Leaf if she stayed. Artemis went out her apartment doors and walked down the steps. It was still dark out and therefore she would not be seen by anyone. She got to the gates and they opened. The guards knew she often went on assignments at night and let her through. Artemis dared not look back at her village before she headed north of the gate.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Rewrite**

After she finished, there was nothing but silence. Finally Asuma, running a hand down the side of his face "Damn, Artemis." "Baka!" Anko yelled knocking Artemis upside her head. "You should have said something, we would have helped. Artemis flinched, "Leaf had been put under enough bloodshed. I didn't want to bring anymore down on Leaf." "You back among friends now." Guy said giving thumbs up. Kakashi remained silent. Finally he stood up and headed out the door. "Kaka-" Guy had grabbed ahold of her arm. "Leave him be, Artemis." Guy said while looking straight into her eyes. Guy led her back to the table. "Tell us how you became a part of the Storm Village." Guy asked.

Artemis started heading northeast after heading towards a place called Storm Village. She was at a bar in the last town, and rumor was that there was a new village being formed who were looking for shinobi to help with the building the town and guarding it. She knew she was being followed but pretended not to notice. She could feel their chakra though they had hidden it well. Artemis looped around, hoping to come behind her stalker and put an end of it. When she got behind her attacker she struck out, and he blocked her arm. He moved to sweep her feet out under her, and he managed to almost to but she landed on her hands and flipped back up. The two looked at each other, kaiken in hand. He was 6 feet 4 inches with black hair and sea green eyes. "Chuu" "Artemis" The two eyed each other trying to decide if each was going to attack or the other would attack, they circled each other. "Why are you following me." Artemis asked. "I was heading to Storm Village to offer my services when I sensed an unusual chakra." Artemis knew her chakra of War leaked into her own and twisted it into something different. "Well, you know who the chakra belonged to." "Yes, are you heading to Storm Village als?" Artemis nodded, "Hai." "Let's go together that way we will not be caught unaware and it helps to be with a beautiful shinobi." Chuu said. Artemis rolled her eyes. The two began towards Storm Village.

Storm Village was located on edge of a coast. It was called Storm Village because of the storms that would often batter the coast. The walls were high and circled the village to keep the waves from washing the village away. Two guards stopped them before entering. "We are here to be to shinobi for Storm Village." Artemis said as the two guards brought out kaiken. "Do you think you are good enough for Storm Village?" The guard on the left asked. In a matter of seconds, Artemis had both guards on the ground. "Yes, yes I believe we are good enough for Storm Village." Chuu replied. Chuu and Artemis walked through the gates without being stopped or a word whispered about them. They came outside of a building where a man was sitting with a table and a list in front of him. "Next!" He called out. Chuu went forward first, giving the man his name and listed abilities. Chuu signed a document that had him swearing allegiance to Storm Village. They would have to compete in a few days to prove their worth. This would give them their rank and status as a shinobi of Storm Village. Artemis went next, war humming in the background. She let her war chakra seep through and the man was caught unaware. Artemis gave her name and abilities. She looked over the contract that would bind her to Storm Village. If she signed this, she would no longer be a part of Leaf. Artemis took a deep breath and signed her name.

Chuu smiled at her with a tilt of his head. "Ready to start over?" He asked. Artemis took a deep breath in and exhaled out. "Yes, now to find a place to live." Artemis didn't know why but she got along with Chuu well. He had a sense of humor and gave an impression of being a ladies' man. After asking for directions, the two came to an apartment complex. They got the last two rooms. Artemis opted to the higher one with a balcony and Chuu took the ground floor. The two agreed to meet up at 6 to get ramen at a local shop. Artemis looked at the bare room which housed a bed, dresser and a kitchen. It was small but perfect as she could make it her own in time. Artemis unpacked her pack and looked at the clock in the room, it was time to meet up with Chuu.

Chuu was waiting at the ramen stand. After ordering their food chain, Chuu asked, "Why did you leave Leaf? I heard it is one of the best villages." Their food arrived. "It is, but I needed a change of pace. I heard that there was a new village looking for shinobi so I headed towards Storm Village." Chuu eyed her, "There is more to it, but I won't pry. Atleast not now." He said with a smile. "What do you think of the challenge battles we will have to face tomorrow?" Chuu asked. "A waste of time and energy, but I'd rather get it over with." They finished their food in silence before heading to the apartment complex. "See ya tomorrow, hopefully not against you in the challenges." Chuu said with a wave of his hand. Artemis nodded and headed up the steps. When she entered her apartment, she realized how tired she was. She laid down on the bed without changing her clothes and let herself drop into a deep sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Artemis watched from the sidelines as Chuu fought against his opponent. Chuu was fast and his jutsu was on point. Artemis saw the name of her opponent, Saiko, when she looked at the list of battles. Artemis bit her lip as she thought through her strategy. She was going to let her opponent make the first move so she could see just how good he was at jutsu and using a katana. When she first saw her opponent's name, she went around trying to find out as much information as she could on Saiko. Saiko was originally from the Sand Village and was also trained in the use of katana. She found out that he relied heavily on his ability with katanas. Her sword hummed in anticipation at being used and causing bloodshed. In these battles first to shed blood won. Artemis eyes went back to Chuu's fight as he dodged a kaiken. Artemis frowned at Chuu's opponent. He was weaker in jutsu, and tried to rely on kaiken which he wasn't skilled either. Chuu used Suna Tatsumaki no jutsu to confuse his opponent as he shunpo beside him and used a kaiken to draw first blood. Chuu had won his battle and now it was time for Artemis. Chuu patted Artemis on the shoulder as she walked onto the field and Chuu left the field.

Saiko stood before her. He was about 6 feet tall with broad shoulders and brown hair. His eyes were a clear blue that seemed to pierce the soul. Saiko already had his katana out. Artemis thought of her sword and it appeared on her back. She could hear the whisperings that wanted to shed Saiko's blood. Artemis needed to stay in control if she didn't want to kill her opponent. Artemis slid the sword out of the sheath, and send to sing as she brought it out. Artemis focused on her opponent as the referee gave the signal to begin. Artemis and Saiko stared at each other, seeing her go first. Artemis focused her war chakra on Saiko and willed him to be the first to move. The whisperings reached Saiko and he began to move towards her.

He slashed down on her left side and Artemis moved to block it. Artemis could feel the strength of Saiko bearing down on her. Artemis pushed back and sliced Saiko across. Saiko dodged her move and went back a few steps. They circled each other, waiting for the other to make the first move. At the same time both moved towards each other and swords clashed. Artemis let her war chakra seep through her and let it guide her moves. She was able to see Saiko's moves before he made them. If Artemis was not War, she would be having a more difficult time figuring out what next move Saiko would be. Artemis shunpo and sidestepped Saiko's attack. With quickness, she had Saiko against her front with her katana against his throught. "Call it." She whispered in his ear. "No." Saiko gritted out. Saiko moved to throw her over his shoulder. Artemis moved the blade and flowed with the throw. Her blade was thrown to the side as Artemis used her hands to catch herself and flip back up. Artemis held out her hand and the blade came to her. Artemis quickly shunpo to his left side and drew blood from his arm. "Winner Artemis." Called the referee. "Good job." Saiko said to Artemis as they were leaving the field. "Weren't too bad yourself." Artemis replied as she joined Chuu. Now all they had to do was wait to find out what their rank and status would be.

Artemis stretched her muscles when she reached her apartment. It had been a long day and she was exhausted. She would find out tomorrow where her place in the Storm Village would be. She walked over to the counter to fix something for dinner when a knock was at the door. She stopped and walked over to the door. She opened it to see a shinobi with a Storm Village headband. He handed her a scroll and left. The scroll said she would have to meet with the Kage at 9 the next morning. Artemis closed the door and set the scroll on the counter. As she began to make dinner she wondered what the Kage wanted to see her for.

Artemis showed the guards of the building the scroll which requested her presence before the Kage. The guards, after looking over it, nodded and let her enter the building. Artemis went to the Kage's office which was also guarded. One of the guards went to let the Kage now that Artemis had arrived. Artemis rocked back and forth on her toes, anxious to know why she was summoned. The Kage's secretary waved her in. When she entered the room she saw there was little there except for some filing cabinets and a desk with an older man sitting there. He had graying black hair and sea-green eyes. He looked up as she walked in. "Sit." He said. Artemis sat down and waited for what is coming next. What came next was not what she was expecting. "Artemis Kane. Village: Leaf. Skills: Katana and Jutsu. Known as War by comrades. Survived torture by Stone and slaughtered those who held her captive." He said as he read over her file. "Yes, sir." Was all Artemis could say in reply. His eyes pierced through her as she sat there. He began to shuffle papers. "I am creating a new secret ops and need two people to head it. I want you and one other, that you pick, to head up the creation." "Sir, with all due respect I can't-" Artemis started but was cut off. "Yes you can and you will if you want to stay at Storm Village. I have heard the rumors about you and your chakra is different from a normal shinobi. It reeks of blood and mayhem." The Kage slid a folder to her. "Here are the results of the status battles. Pick from there those who would do well as part of the ops. Be careful of those you pick. I don't want to be the laughing stock of the villages because my secret ops cannot do its job." Artemis took the file. "Yes sir." Artemis sat there until finally the older man looked at her again. "You're dismissed." Artemis nodded, stood up and went outside. She needed to find Chuu, he would be her right hand man and could help her pick out those who would be need for the secret ops.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Still looking for a beta reader**

"When are you leaving?" Kurenai asked. Artemis looked up at the three others before replying. "In a few days when negotiating is done, which shouldn't be long." "You should stay here." Guy replied, his eyes piercing into her soul. "My place is with the Storm Village now." Artemis replied. "I'm heading out." Artemis said as she paid her bar tab. "I'll see ya'll later." Artemis said but as she was walking out Guy grabbed her arm. "Give him some time, Artemis. You broke his heart." Guy said before she nodded and then he released her arm.

Artemis went out the door and into the cool air. She breathed in the air deeply and exhaled slowly. She started walking down the street to where she was staying for the visit. She knew she was not far from Kakashi's apartment but she resisted the urge to see him. He still looked as handsome and mysterious as always. She missed the way his hand went around the waist and the brush of his lips across her skin. Artemis sighed softly. Guy had warned her to not go see him but she could not resist.

She went to his apartment door and knocked softly. When no one came to the door he assumed he was asleep. She started to move away when the door opened and revealed Kakashi dressed in black shirt and black pants. "I'm sorry I shou-" was all Artemis got out before Kakashi grabbed her inside and pushed her against the wall. His lips were on hers immediately. Artemis moaned as he started kissing down her neck and to her collar bone. It was not long before they were kissing to the bedroom, trying to remove each other's clothes. By the time they got to the bedroom, nothing but their skins touched each other. He laid her on the bed and began to kiss down her stomach. She pulled him back to her and kissed his lips, their tongues battling for dominance. When he entered her, she moaned in pleasure and the two began to rock together. Artemis could feel her orgasm coming closure as they both moaned in pleasure. Finally, her orgasm came crashing down on her. Her orgasm causing Kakashi to ejaculate in her. Kakashi moved off of Artemis and laid down beside her. Artemis felt her eyes getting heavy and she fell into a deep sleep.

Artemis awoke when the sun shined through the room. She had overslept but knew Chuu would cover for her as she had for him many a hungover mornings. Artemis noticed Kakashi was not there. Artemis searched for her clothing before going to her apartment to shower. Artemis changed clothes. She wore loose black slacks and a tight black shirt that hugged her curves. Her Storm Village headband on her head keeping her hair out of her face. She grabbed an apple for breakfast and headed out the door. She found Chuu and Saiko making patrols. All three of them had guard duty this morning for the negotiations. It would be tedious and boring, but afterwards she was going to teach Naruto some jutsu that were in the demon arts. Chuu gave her a big grin and cocked his head to the side. "Have a good night." Chuu asked. Artemis punched him in the arm. "Shut it." Artemis looked at Saiko, "How goes the negotiations. "Should have the final pieces in place by the evening and leaving in a day or two." "Good, this place holds too many memories." Artemis replied as she rubbed her arms. She walked the perimeter with Saiko. "Would you like to spar later?" Saiko asked Artemis has they made their third round. "Yes, it would be good to release some of this frustration." Artemis threw a look at Saiko. "Don't start on me." Saiko held up his hands. "Not going to say a word."

Artemis found a meadow where Naruto was practicing. Artemis told Naruto to set on the ground and Artemis followed suit. "Today we are going to practice calling our chakra into physical being." "Sit crossed legged and breathe in and out. Focus on your inner self. Focus on a ball of chakra in your hands." She watched Naruto close his eyes and begin to focus on her instructions. "What you want is not your chakra but the demons. Focus it to be a small ball in your hand." She watched Naruto struggle. "It is okay not to get it the first time. Just keep focusing only on the ball of energy." Naruto huffed, "Why can't I do it." Artemis smiled at Naruto. "It takes time and practice. Practice and when you are able to do it, come find me." Artemis dismissed Naruto, watching him leave Artemis remembered when she was young and learning the demon arts. Artemis had to find Saiko and get some katana practice in before they had to do their next guard shift which was in the evening.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Still looking for a beta reader**

Artemis began to pack her things. The negotiations went well and Storm Village was now an ally of the Leaf Village. Artemis spent last night with her friends. They asked her to stay but she couldn't. Storm was now her home. There were rumors about some rogue shinobi causing trouble on the path back to the village, but they envoy was prepared for it. They would take care of any shinobi that would cause trouble. Artemis tried to keep her memories of last night away. Kakashi left before she did, and she doubted he wanted things to end up as they did when she first left. She wished she just had one more night to be with Kakashi.

The envoy would be leaving soon and Artemis was rear guard. She would be behind them in cause the rogues tried to attack from behind. Artemis was watching the envoy leave the gates of Leaf, and glanced back once more at what was once her home. Chuu appeared by her side. "Ready to head out?" He asked. Artemis knew Chuu wanted their relationship to be more than professional and friendly, but her heart belonged to someone else. "Yeah, let's go." The envoy wasn't too far into the forest when an explosion rocked the ground. Chuu and Artemis ran to where the explosion was. It was in the heart of the envoy. Bodies littered the ground, both alive and dead. "Look for the Kage!" Artemis called out. She found the older man and knelt by his side. He was severely hurt but was still alive. Saiko had ran back to Leaf to get help. She put her hand to the ground and recognized as a demon symbol. The demon symbol was magic mine. If someone stepped on it, it would explode. Artemis ordered a stretching and they raced back to Leaf to get medical help for the Kage.

The hospital was full of Storm Village shinobi that had been injured. Six were dead and several were injured. "Kage?" Artemis asked a Leaf nurse and she headed to the room where he was. She stepped into the room and could feel the coldness of death wash over her. She looked up and saw a Shinigami sitting in the corner. She went to the chair beside is bed and took his frail hand into hers. "Kage, is there anything I can do for you?" He opened his eyes and she could tell that death would be soon. "Artemis, faithful and loyal as always." He wheezed out. "What do you wish me to do?" Artemis asked. "First, you must swear to follow a dying man's wishes." "Of course." Artemis replied. "First I want you to stay at Leaf and be a Leaf shinobi again. Artemis began to protest this. "You swore you would follow a dying man's wishes." Artemis closed her mouth and waited for the rest. "Second, I want you to find out who did this and destroy them only as you can." "It will be my pleasure." Artemis said. Chuu and Saiko stood outside the door way. Artemis breathed out and her breath could be seen as the temperature had dropped. "Ah, so this is what a Shinigami looks like." Artemis held his hand as his soul departed from his body and went with the Shinigami. Once his soul left his body. Artemis looked at Chuu and Saiko and saw the determination on their faces. "Let's go hunting."

Artemis, Chuu, Saiko shunpo across the forest, checking every once in a while to make sure that they were following the right trail. It was getting dark and the rogue shinobi who attacked them would be making camp. They came upon a camp of three of them, one of them wore the symbols of someone who practiced the demon arts. The three circled the camp, and attacked at once. Two were killed instantly while Artemis grabbed hold of the other and put a binding spell on him, making it impossible for him to move. "Who sent you?" Artemis interrogated the shinobi. "He said you would come and that I should be honored to be killed by war. Jisatsu said he would be waiting for you to stop acting like a mortal and join his cause." The prisoner then gnashed his teeth together. He began to foam at the mouth and the life left his eyes. Artemis let the body drop to the ground. Chuu appeared at Artemis side. "Who is Jisatsu?" he asked Artemis. "Suicide, he can cause a person to kill themselves just by touching them." Artemis replied. "Let's go back to village and prep for you all to leave." "You are not going with us?" Saiko asked. "No, I must honor a dying man's wish."

It took a few days but what was left of the envoy was preparing to leave again. Artemis looked at Chuu and Saiko. "Chuu you are in charge and Saiko will be your second." Artemis gave the order. "I wish you were going with us." "I know I do too, but I must honor what I swore to do." Artemis watched the envoy leave. Once they were out of site, Artemis turned around and headed to see the Leaf's Kage to find out what her first mission would be.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Still looking for a beta reader**

Artemis looked at her scroll of the information of the man she was ordered to take out. He was a warlord who was being cruel to those in his fiefdom. He would take the children from the parents until the parents did what the warlord wanted. She knew he frequently spent nights at a local bar. Ruling from his drunken chair. She liked it best when the target was in a crowd. Then she could let her war powers take control for a bit.

She moved through the forest swiftly. She would get to the bar just at the time when there would be a big crowd, drinking, singing, and rolling the dice. She was head to toe in black. Her headband in her bag. She got to the edge of the town. She could hear the crowd of drunkards already and the bar was farther in. She moved in the shadows until she was near the bar. Artemis could hear war whispering in her head. She let War wrap around her and she walked into the bar. No one noticed her as being War could keep her invisible to others. She began to whisper into the ear of one patron playing dice. He immediately became enraged and accused the other player of cheating. He knocked the table over and put his hands around the man's throat. She let the tendrils of war's powers touch each individual in the bar and soon there was a huge bar fight.

The war lord, seeing the fighting in the bar, went out the back door. Artemis followed behind. "Stop" She whispered in his ear. He froze and his bladder let lose what it had as Artemis held a knife to his throat. "Please." He begged but Artemis did not see him. All she saw was red and blood as she brought the blade across his throat. Blood poured onto her hand. She let him fall to the ground. Artemis looked at the blood on her hand, and wiped in on her pants. The locals would find the body in the morning but no one would mourn his passing. Artemis stepped through the door and back into the bar as the fight escalated. She grinned at the damage she was causing. "Silly mortals, so easily enraged." Whispered War. Artemis exited the bar and let the fighting continue.

She was host to War. War was bloodthirsty and enjoyed when blood was split and there was fighting. War wanted to see all humanity fall to their knees in front of War. Artemis went on a bloody rampage when she first became War. It was only with help and a reminder that she got the power under control. She was a death dealer. No one survived if they became her intended target. She could cause a rampage of death and war with a single whisper in the right ear. She would encourage the person to cause chaos and death to anyone who came within their sight. War had started great wars in the past and some small skirmishes. War was pain, death, lust, want, and total chaos.

"That was a bit too much, wasn't it?" Guy said from the tree line. Artemis shrugged, "I needed a diversion and so I created one. What are you doing here?" "I was coming back from a mission and heard you been sent out and wanted to check on you." Artemis rolled her eyes, "I'm fine. Why does everyone think I'm not?" Guy looked at her seriously, "Your Kage was murdered and then you murdered them." Guy replied. "They deserved what they got." Artemis said shrugging. Guy put a hand on her shoulder, "I'm here if you need anything." Artemis gave him a sideways glance. "Thanks, but really I am a big girl." Guy didn't seem put off by the comment. "Are you heading back to the village?" Guy asked. "Yes, let's go if you are coming along." With Guy by her side she headed back to the village.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Still looking for a beta reader**

**Sorry for the lateness of this chapter. Got a bad case of writer's block.**

Artemis stretched her muscles as she prepared to move through Katana drills. She summoned her sword to her and looked it over. It was still the same sword she had when she first became War but seemed to adapt to her over the years. She slowly began to move through drills as the sun began to set. As she moved through the drills she sensed a presence was there. She knew whose chakra signature as soon as he entered the area. She let him watch her move through the drills with skill of one who has done this every day. "Are you going to watch or do you want to spar with me." She heard the sing of a sword being drawn. She felt her being attack from behind so she spun around and sword met sword with a clash.

"Just like old times." Artemis replied as she pivoted and kicked her leg at her attacker's knees. She came face to face with Kakashi. They circled each other, daring the other to make the first attack. War grinned and Artemis let the power roll over her. Her chakra flared as she sliced at the right side. Kakashi dodge her attack and sliced at her left side. Artemis blocked the attack and began to take the offensive. She raged blow after blow and Kakashi blocked each one with skill. There was switch and Kakashi started the offensive. Artemis easily blocked the blows but he backed her into a tree. Artemis put her sword up to block the face slash. Both were breathing heavily but not from the fight. Artemis slid her leg to wrap around his. "Do you remember the last time we were in this position?" Artemis smirked with a tilt of her head. Kakashi blushed, cheeks turning red. Artemis gave a laugh and kissed his cheek. "Sensi!"Naruto's voice echoed across the grass. Naruto glared at Kakashi. "You not misleading Artemis-sensi the way your books do, are you?" Artemis laughed, "You still read those books." Kakashi got a glare. "Tsunade needs to see you both."

Artemis and Kakashi walked in silence to her office. Artemis thoughts were on what would be their mission. Artemis preferred solely and she knew Kakashi did also when he was not with his team. As they entered her office, the both bowed. Tsunade look at them over her steeped hands. "I have a mission that requires two people, one male and one female. They are to act as if they are together in order to get close to a warlord. Can you two handle it?" She asked them. "Hai." The two of them replied. She handed each a scroll with the mission details. Artemis unfolded it and looked it over. A warlord was making it his job to seduce women who were married and then had their husbands killed. The warlord would take the land the husband had and give it to those who served them. The woman was left grieving the death of her husband and the guilt of sleeping with another men. It looked like the women didn't have a choice as the warlord threatened the safety of the children of the family. Artemis would be posing as the wife of Kakashi who would be in town for trading. Her job was to catch the attention of the warlord. She would allow him to seduce her, while Kakashi gathered the information on the warlord. Artemis was not planning on letting the seduction go far. She would give the warlord a quick death though he deserved a longer, tortious death. War would prefer the later, but she was not going to allow herself to succumb to the temptation that came with killing. She would have to make a sacrifice to the death god in order to keep her sanity and not give in to the blood lust.

Artemis looked up, "It will be done." Kakashi nodded also. Tsunade dismissed them. Artemis and Kakashi walked side by side in silence until they reached outside. The sun was high in the sky and was shining down brightly on them, warming their skin. "Leave at day break? It would give us time to prepare for the missions." Kakashi asked. Artemis nodded, "We will meet at the gate?" Kakashi nodded and they parted ways. Artemis was hoping they could spend the night together but knew they would be spending time as wife/husband on the mission. Maybe they could talk about the tension that was tight between them. She missed him and her heart ached to be with him.


End file.
